


In Extremis

by Gloomier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, In chapter 2, KakaIru Week 2019, Kissing, M/M, Naruto Meets Mass Effect, Optional Smut, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Spectre Hatake Kakashi, because they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: Iruka's just trying to shine some light on the darker parts of the universe... and getting his ass pulled out of the frying pan by Hatake Kakashi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kakairu Week 2019, Day 4: Not Ninjas
> 
> This is a space/SciFi, Naruto/Mass Effect fusion au. I tried my best to make sure this makes sense to people who are unfamiliar with the Mass Effect games. There is also a glossary in the endnotes for people who are curious about the unfamiliar Mass Effect terms used in this fic!
> 
> Additionally, I've separated this into two chapters. The first chapter has the story, and the second chapter has smut; you're in no way missing out on any plot by skipping the smut completely!

in ex·tre·mis  
/in ikˈstrāmis, in ikˈstrēmis/  
adverb

1\. in an extremely difficult situation.  
2\. at the point of death.

* * *

Iruka hastily pried the cover from the cargo shuttle’s interior control panel in the cockpit, revealing a mess of multi-colored wires. He plugged a line into a free outlet with the other end hooked up to the tablet he had taken from the office in the garage.

He tapped furiously at the tablet’s screen, quickly inputting code into the console.

**Ignition parameters denied.**

“Come on you piece of shit, work!” Iruka growled and attempted another bypass.

**Access Denied.**

Iruka swore as the tablet was locked out of the shuttle’s control console.

He hopped out of the cockpit, angrily tossed the tablet into the seat, and stomped away from the shuttle. There was an X3M in the garage he had spotted too, it was hiding just behind the cargo shuttle, but the civilian skycars weren’t equipped for combat. What they lacked in offensive power, however, they made up with speed. The cargo shuttle was bulkier and could have taken a few extra hits, but Iruka would just have to outrun his pursuers now, assuming he could get out of the garage without getting shot out of the sky first. He was an excellent pilot, but that didn’t exempt him from death.

Iruka walked up to the sleek, maroon-colored car. It was a Mark II 2187 Blackout model, and those were barely street legal. They were really fast, but the subpar maneuvering made them more dangerous than your typical X3M models. In a perfect world, Iruka would have found an Esquiran sporting shuttle in the garage instead—it was Turian design with unmatched acceleration and peerless maneuvering. Turians really knew their flying vehicles.

He would have to make do.

Just as he got the door on the X3M open three loud bangs echoed through the garage, originating from the door he’d hacked to get in.

Iruka froze. He knew he had covered his tracks, the things he did were dangerous, so leaving a trail for someone to get revenge was a good way to die. His escape had been clean, and he should have had at least another twenty minutes before he had to find a new place to hide. If he kept moving, he would be harder to track.

_ Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Iruka pulled out his heavy pistol and slowly made his way toward the door. There were a few large materials crates nearby he could use for cover. He crouched behind them, then brought his arm up and used his Omni-tool to open the door.

It slid open, revealing a figure clad in black-colored light armor with blood-red accents. Their helmet’s visor was opaquely-tinted and had a decal reminiscent of a dog baring its teeth painted over the front of it.

It was the Citadel Council’s most formidable Spectre: _ Hound. _

“Oh, _ fuck _ no!”

Hound stalked forward into the garage and lifted his left arm; his Omni-tool lit up and he began quickly poking at its red interface (Iruka wanted to roll his eyes at the custom red color; the man had a thing for aesthetic). The door shut and the control pad for the door shorted-circuited, jamming it closed.

“It’s good to see you too, Iruka,” the man greeted Iruka cheerfully as he pulled off his helmet. Wild silver hair stuck out in every direction—the helmet only helped to make Kakashi’s hair worse. Iruka never thought that such a feat was possible—and the red of his Sharingan implant was glowing bright against the dim light of Iruka’s temporary hideout.

“This is _ not _ happening.” Iruka groaned in frustration as he straightened up out of his crouch. “Why the fuck are you _here? _Who sent you?” he snarled, approaching Kakashi, but still keeping a good distance between them. “I told Asuma I’d be fine—our commlink was _ triple _ encrypted!”

Kakashi shrugged as a small, infuriating smile curled his lips. “I’m a Spectre, I have access to whatever I need. And if I can’t get what I need… Well, you know that already.”

What an arrogant asshole.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. “Are you stalking me?”

“Stalking is such an _ugly _term, Iruka, I prefer to call it keeping tabs on your exploits. You’re still illegally stealing from people—so _technically _you’re a criminal, even if nobody’s managed to sniff out your identity, or catch you. Until now.” Kakashi said, “You did a number pissing the Eclipse off. I’m impressed!”

That made Iruka’s hackles rise. He didn’t steal, swindle, and harass just anybody. What he did was illegal, yes, but it was a spec of dust in the vastness of space compared to what some of those corrupt bastards got away with daily. Iruka has done damn good work, and so it was difficult to not get defensive about it.

“They don’t know who I am.” Iruka spat, “Those assholes were smuggling_ children, _ Kakashi, I wasn’t going to let them just get away with it. They were going to trade them to a band of Batarian pirates.”

Void knows what the fuck they were going to do with them. During and after the Skyllian Blitz, multiple Batarian factions took a special interest in human trafficking and slavery—they _despised _humanity. The Eclipse wasn’t above slaking appetites with such bribes if it meant getting them weapons—and drugs that enhance their biotic powers.

“I know,” Kakashi said, far more serious than he’d been only a moment ago. “I’ve been keeping an eye on them. They want to get their hands on as much of that new Blood Moon drug that hit the black market recently.”

“I guess that explains why I’m being hunted. I might have blown up several shipments worth of the stuff when I was trying to get the kids out. I needed a distraction.”

Kakashi grinned, seemingly very pleased with Iruka.

Iruka blushed.

At some point, Kakashi had moved closer, much closer than Iruka was willing to let him get, which said something about how frazzled he was about the entire situation.

“I don’t need your help, Kakashi. And I sure as hell didn’t _ ask _ for it!” Iruka snapped venomously as he tried to harshly shove Kakashi away from him.

Kakashi refused to budge and instead moved forward, and as he moved Iruka did too until he was backed up into the cargo shuttle, and Kakashi crowded him against it.

“Iruka, let me help,” Kakashi pleaded softly, _ “Please.” _

Iruka hated it when Kakashi looked at him that way like he cared about Iruka’s safety.

Fuck, Iruka wanted to kiss his stupid face too. He wanted to do a lot more to Kakashi than just kiss him.

This happened every god damn time he and Kakashi crossed paths, and this situation made him wonder how many times their meetups had been an actual coincidence after the first run-in, and not Kakashi purposefully tracking him down. Yes, Iruka did appreciate the eccentric Spectre dragging his ass out of a hairy situation, but christ almighty, Kakashi could try asking Iruka out on a date once in a while—like a _normal _person.

“You’re such an asshole,” Iruka breathed and pulled Kakashi flush against him, their armor thunking and sliding together as he kissed the man hard. His hands settled on the Spectre’s shoulders, one of them wound its way up into the wild silver hair.

Kakashi responded immediately, pressing up against Iruka—as much as his armored suit would allow—and settling his hands against the wall, caging him in. 

Without prompting, Kakashi opened his mouth to Iruka, inviting him in. The Spectre’s breathy, pleased sighs only served to encourage Iruka. He answered, opening himself to Kakashi. _ Good Gods, _ Kakashi was a fantastic kisser. Iruka loved the way the man swept in and ravaged his mouth; he loved how Kakashi curled around his tongue and turned his breathing into hot, heavy panting. It was like sex, every damn time, and Iruka luxuriated in how their make-out sessions made him feel arousingly tingly.

Iruka pulled back, breaking their kiss. Kakashi followed him and pecked his lips with lingering kisses.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Iruka said breathlessly. He opened his eyes and stared disapprovingly at Kakashi.

“A dangerous situation never stopped us before,” Kakashi murmured against Iruka’s lips, pressing another kiss against them.

Iruka made a soft, irritated noise and returned the light pressure. “Not all of us are adrenaline junkies, Kakashi. We can discuss this later when I’m not in immediate danger of getting crushed by the biotic might of pissed off Eclipse mercs.”

“If you joined my pack, you wouldn’t have to worry about this. You could pilot my ship and we can make-out like horny teenagers on our off-time. It’ll be great.”

“I love flying, but I’m not going to let myself get stuck sitting on a ship all the time,” Iruka nipped at Kakashi’s bottom lip sharply and shivered at the gasp it elicited. “And if we’re shooting at bad guys together, then we’ll inevitably have an audience when you decide it’s a good idea to press me up against the nearest hard surface and practically have sex with my mouth.”

“You make some good points, Iruka,” Kakashi quietly laughed. “We could finally have that date you’re always yelling at me about.”

“I—”

Any further conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion. The door that Kakashi had jammed shut only minutes before was ripped open like it was made of butter and not titanium plating. Iruka could hear someone shouting commands as the ringing in his ears slowly faded away. He was momentarily dazed.

Kakashi, however, sprung into action. He shoved his helmet back on and drew his assault rifle, pointing it at the door as he grabbed Iruka’s wrist and pulled him around the other side of the cargo shuttle, giving them some cover.

“You idiot, you led them here!” Iruka hissed quietly.

“They were already on their way, I just got here first.” Kakashi countered.

Iruka supposed he did owe Kakashi now because had Kakashi not showed up when he did, Iruka would probably be pinned down by angry Eclipse mercs right about now. Or dead.

Kakashi was looking down at the video feed of the inside of the garage on his Omni-tool, watching as a couple of Eclipse mercs slipped through the mangled doorway. Iruka could hear the echoed click of boots against the floor as they began their sweep through the garage.

“There’s too many to fight our way out,” Kakashi said, “And it looks like they got a mech too.”

It was just their luck. YMIR Mechs were well-armored and shielded killing machines. He and Kakashi would be turned into swiss cheese before they killed their first Eclipse Commando.

Iruka’s eyes wandered around the room; they needed a quick escape. Iruka still had five grenades left after escaping the Eclipse hideout, which would come in handy, but he didn’t have enough for anything more than a distraction. They might be able to blow a hole in the wall…

Then his eyes landed on the parked Mark II. 

Iruka grinned.

Not wanting to give away their position just yet, Iruka nudged Kakashi and pointed to the skycar when he looked up. Kakashi stared at the car for a few seconds, then looked back at Iruka nodding in agreement.

Iruka crawled over to the open door of the car—thankful that he had opened it just before Kakashi showed up—got in and slid over into the far left seat. He settled in and activated his Omni-tool, bringing up the door console for the big set of garage doors. He looked over at Kakashi, who now hovered just outside the car and was fiddling with something on the belt of his suit. Iruka leaned over to get a look. Kakashi was plucking up Frag grenades.

Right. Opening the garage doors would take a little time. 

Iruka pulled his grenades off his belt too and placed all five in the vacant right seat; four were egg-like in shape, and the fifth was a sphere. “Here,” he whispered, getting Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi grabbed one of the egg-shaped grenades and looked at it. “Disruptor grenades?” he asked, sounding mildly impressed.

Iruka nodded, then picked up the sphere-shaped grenade and offered it to Kakashi. His grin was downright evil. “This one is a singularity grenade. My creation—with a little help, of course.”

Iruka wasn’t a biotic, but with a little help from a friend (an Asari Matriarch no less) he was able to harness the power of a biotic-created black hole and put it into a grenade. They weren’t easy to make, however, and so he had to use them sparingly. The situation now called for it.

Kakashi hesitantly took the grenade in hand and looked down at it, then back up at Iruka.

“We’re gonna talk about this later,” Kakashi said, “As soon as I throw the singularity, open the doors. I’ll throw the rest of our presents and then we’re getting the hell out of here.”

“Great,” Iruka exhaled.

Kakashi set his rifle down on the floor of the skycar and held the spherical grenade with both hands. He looked a little lost, so Iruka challengingly raised his eyebrows at Kakashi and motioned with his hands the way to activate the grenade. He was sure Kakashi was giving him a pointed look, though the opacity of the Spectre’s helmet hid it.

Kakashi twisted the grenade as instructed—one half of it in each hand going opposite directions—until it gave a soft beep and sections of it lit up purple.

“You have about three seconds to throw that, by the way,” Iruka helpfully added.

Kakashi swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glossary**
> 
> **X3M**: Referred to colloquially as a "shuttle", "skycar", or "aircar", the X3M is a contragravity speeder designed for transporting individuals in metropolises and space stations.
> 
> **Mark II 2187 Blackout model**: Essentially a "street racer" version of the X3M.
> 
> **Turians**: Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and starships to the Citadel Fleet. 
> 
> **Omni-tool**: Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair.
> 
> **Spectre**: Spectres (Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, also abbreviated as ST&R) are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary.
> 
> **Citadel Council**: The Citadel Council is the governing body of the Citadel. The Council is an executive committee composed of one representative each from the member species. Though they have no official power over the independent governments of other species, the Council's decisions carry great weight throughout the galaxy.
> 
> **Eclipse**: Eclipse is a mercenary corporation. They favor stealth, discrimination, and "intelligent" ways of conducting battles. They are not as disciplined as their more established rivals in the Blue Suns, but make up for this with cutting edge equipment and weaponry, as well as their extensive use of biotics. Eclipse also has many ventures that delve into smuggling.
> 
> **Batarians**: A race of four-eyed bipeds native to the world of Khar'shan, the batarians are a disreputable species that chose to isolate itself from the rest of the galaxy. The Terminus Systems are infested with batarian pirate gangs and slaving rings, fueling the stereotype of the batarian thug. It should be noted that these criminals do not represent average citizens, who are forbidden to leave batarian space by their ubiquitous and paranoid government.
> 
> **Skyllian Blitz**: The Skyllian Blitz was a major assault on the human colony of Elysium in 2176 CE. A huge band of pirates, slavers, and batarian warlords, partly funded by batarian financiers, launched an attack into the Skyllian Verge, intending to destroy Elysium. The attack was partly a batarian reprisal for humanity's expansion in the Verge, and partly the result of tensions from the Alliance's pirate suppression campaigns.
> 
> **Biotics**: Biotics is the ability of some lifeforms to create mass effect fields using element zero nodules embedded in body tissues. These powers are both accessed and augmented by using bio-amps. Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers.
> 
> **YMIR Mech**: The Battle YMIR Mech, or Model 34-A, or more commonly called a Heavy Mech, is a massive killing machine designed for anti-infantry purposes. Clad in bone-white armor with red lights, they are utilized by Eclipse and Blue Suns mercenaries as infantry support.
> 
> **Disruptor Ammo (or grenades)**: Depletes enemy shields.
> 
> **Asari Matriarch**: Asari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes. The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or earlier if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councilors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience.
> 
> **White Fang SR-3**: Based on Mass Effect's SSV Normandy SR-1( and 2). SR stands for Stealth and Reconnaissance and the number is the iteration of the ship.
> 
> *
> 
> 99.9% of the stuff here was taken from the Mass Effect Wiki!


	2. Optional Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've actually written smut like this. Enjoy!

Iruka peeled his armored suit off, piece by piece. It was not the most sophisticated spacesuit, it got the job done, but he felt sweaty and gross when he finally got the chance to remove it.

After participating in the most insane skycar chase ever, Iruka had agreed, albeit begrudgingly, to stick around. He told himself it was because Kakashi was gallivanting around the galaxy in a White Fang SR-3 frigate, and not because Kakashi had asked him to.

Although, and he wouldn’t admit this out loud, even on pain of death, nearly having adrenaline-fueled sex in the totaled X3M after they crash-landed it in the cargo bay of Kakashi’s ship also helped convince Iruka to stay.

Having the run of Kakashi’s quarters, the spacious and private captain’s cabin, at the man’s behest was a bonus. Iruka looked forward to using the queen-sized bed (with the big window positioned above it that had a nice view of space).

Iruka dropped his armored grieves and pushed off the last of his sweat-dampened under armor, leaving him in only his underwear. His eyes wandered over to the aquarium that covered a large portion of the starboard wall of the cabin. He recognized a few of the creatures that inhabited it, such as the Koi fish and Belan Jellyfish. The Illium Skald Fish, with their blue scales and yellow spines, were his favorite.

“What do you think?”

Iruka shifted his gaze from the aquarium to a freshly showered Kakashi, who wore nothing beyond the white towel hanging around his waist and a black, stringless eyepatch that covered the Sharingan implant. Iruka’s eyes greedily took in the vision, admiring the Spectre’s form. He had expected the man to be lithe under his bulky custom armor, but Kakashi was much broader than he had first thought. Iruka wanted to run his hands over Kakashi’s toned muscles and the pudge that lightly padded them. He was more than a little upset that he hadn’t gotten Kakashi naked sooner.

“About the excessiveness of your quarters, or how fuckable you look right now?” Iruka asked without a shred of shame.

Kakashi chuckled, shuffling closer to Iruka. “I meant the fish, but I’ll take the compliment too.”

Iruka turned to meet Kakashi as he closed the short gap between them, his hands automatically going to Kakashi’s hips.

He curled his right arm around Kakashi's waist, sandwiching them together, while his other found its place on Spectre’s right side. Kakashi’s hands settled on Iruka’s shoulders.

“If you had told me before that you were operating on the Alliance’s newest spaceship, I would have accepted a long time ago,” Iruka murmured, running his left hand lightly up Kakashi’s defined abdomen. He was delighted with how the muscles twitched beneath his questing hand, and how Kakashi’s eyelashes fluttered and his mouth went slack with a soft gasp. “It’s not every day that a lowly vigilante engineer like me gets an up-close and personal look at classified military spacecraft.”

“And? H-how does it measure up?” Kakashi stuttered as Iruka’s hand passed over a nipple.

“There’s potential, with lots of attractive features. I’ll be sure to handle him with care.” Iruka mused, then leaned up and in, his eyes drifting closed as he kissed Kakashi. His fingers buried themselves into soft, damp, silver hair.

Their make-out sessions in the past were often hot and messy, always sparked by a heated situation, but this was new and different. The firm and sensual press of soft lips, the fragrant smell of vanilla soap, the way Kakashi’s hands slipped down to grope his ass—it was a heady combination that made Iruka dizzy with arousal. He had never wanted anyone more. He wanted to drive Kakashi crazy—leave him a begging mess.

_ “God, _ Iruka,” Kakashi breathed when they finally broke apart. It took all of Iruka’s self-control not to steer Kakashi backward to the sofa and take him right there. Especially with how Kakashi’s erection was pressed up against his, with a towel and Iruka’s underwear the only barriers separating them.

“I want you,” Iruka said, still a little breathless. He leaned in and nuzzled the skin of Kakashi’s throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Kakashi’s pulse point while shallowly thrusting against him.

Kakashi groaned; his entire body quivering under the attention. He tipped his chin up and exposed more of his pale throat. “Yes,” Kakashi sighed.

Iruka’s lips trailed down to Kakashi’s collar bone, relishing in the man’s soft whines as he left several darkened red marks along the line of it. “Do you have condoms and lube, maybe a dental dam?”

“In the nightstand. Just condoms though.” Kakashi panted, bucking his hips into Iruka’s.

Iruka hummed thoughtfully. “Do you have scissors?”

It was just a slight inconvenience, but snipping up a condom worked in a pinch. He had a very vivid idea about how he would take Kakashi apart. Iruka didn’t rim often, as he preferred to have barrier protection. His gear was almost always pared down to the barest essentials so things like condoms and dental dams weren’t included. Although lube came in handy sometimes (not necessarily for sex).

“They’re in the desk drawer.”

Iruka’s hold on Kakashi slackened as he drew back, putting some space between them.

“You get the scissors and I’ll get the condoms and lube, then we’ll meet back on the bed and I’ll blow your mind. Sound good?” Iruka grinned.

Kakashi nodded in agreement and reluctantly let go of Iruka’s ass.

Iruka stood there for a moment, admiring Kakashi’s ass before heading for the nightstand on the right side of the bed. He nearly kicked over the small wastebasket sitting in the open space just below the drawer. There wasn’t much in the drawer itself: a bottle of aspirin, a thermal gun clip for whatever reason, a trashy romance novel (of course), a half-full bottle of lube, and an opened box of strawberry flavored condoms.

“Really? Flavored condoms?” Iruka asked, waving the box in Kakashi’s direction.

Kakashi shrugged and handed over a small pair of scissors that were likely from a medkit. “They taste better than the ones without the flavoring.”

Iruka conceded that point and threw the lube, condoms, and scissors onto the bed.

“Get on the bed,” Iruka ordered, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Kakashi’s mouth.

“Your wish is my command,” Kakashi smirked, giving Iruka an exaggerated bow—which Iruka answered with a heavy eye-roll. Kakashi unraveled the towel around his waist and let it fall to the floor, then climbed onto the bed.

Fuck Kakashi was beautiful. Watching the man flex and move made his dick throb with need—it should be illegal for Kakashi to be this sexy. Kakashi leered at him, clearly very aware of the effect he had on him. It made him feel tingly, and his skin prickled with goosebumps.

Iruka climbed on the bed after him, pushing and pulling to situate Kakashi on the bed as he liked: on hands and knees, ass up and on display with his legs spread to reveal the tight pucker of his asshole.

Once Kakashi was in position, Iruka kneeled behind him and picked up one of the strawberry flavored condoms, tearing open the packaging. He rolled the pink-colored condom out, snipped the tip of it off, and cut along the shaft. He threw the scissors to the floor and draped the now rectangular condom on his thigh, then reached for the bottle of lubricant.

Iruka popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his right hand, closing the bottle again when he was done, and tossed it to the side for later.

Kakashi started at the first touch of cool, lubed fingers against his hole. Iruka drew teasing circles around the pucker, spreading the slick evenly around and occasionally pressing gently against the tight ring of muscle. Kakashi moaned and twisted his hands into the sheets of the bed, mewling softly as Iruka rubbed him.

When Iruka was satisfied with the spread of lube, he draped the make-shift dental dam over Kakashi’s lubed hole, the flavored side facing out. Kakashi shifted under the weight of his anticipation. Iruka placed his hands on the Kakashi’s ass, spreading him open a little more while his thumb and index fingers held the corners of the condom in place.

Iruka’s tongue darted and circled and lapped at sensitive flesh, and the Spectre trembled beneath his ministrations choking out broken words and stuttering gasps. He took great pleasure in how Kakashi ground back against his face, wordlessly begging for more as he was tongue fucked over and over again.

_ “Iruka… _” Kakashi gasped, toes curling in pleasure. He was walking the edge of climax, but Iruka wasn’t ready to let him fall just yet.

He pulled away and peeled off the make-shift dental dam, tossing it in the wastebasket he had found earlier.

“Turn over, lay on your back,” Iruka said and gently prodded Kakashi’s side until the Spectre stretched out on his back.

Kakashi looked wrecked with his flushed skin dotted with fresh love bites, and bitten-red lips. His cock, weeping pre-come across his stomach, was a tempting sight by itself.

“You’re _ mean,” _ Kakashi pouted, “I was close.”

Iruka grinned and settled himself between Kakashi’s legs, laying his palms down over Kakashi’s reddened knees. “We’re not done yet,” he argued as he traced the lines where creased sheets made shallow indentations.

“I don’t know how much longer I can go if you keep doing stuff like that, Iruka.”

“And here I thought you Spectres had excellent stamina,” Iruka sighed in mock disappointment, running his hands up Kakashi’s legs. “If you don’t think you’re up to it, I guess I’ll just have to let you finish,” he challenged, closing his hand around Kakashi dick and giving it a firm stroke from base to tip.

_ “Please,” _Kakashi moaned and arched up off the bed.

“How can I refuse when you beg so prettily,” Iruka smugly commented, gathering up the bottle of lube and the condoms with one hand while he continued to slowly fondle Kakashi using the other. When he had everything he needed, he pulled off one foil square from the rest of the ribbon and ripped it open with his teeth.

Iruka positioned the condom over the tip of Kakashi’s dick and leaned down, rolling it on with his mouth. He looked up, making eye contact with Kakashi as he did it.

“Oh, _ fuck, _ Iruka. You’re going to fucking kill me!”

Iruka took him completely into his mouth then, right down to the root where silver pubic hair tickled his nose, and he was rewarded with a loud, dirty moan from Kakashi. The man’s long fingers loosed Iruka’s hair from its tie and dug his fingers in, tugging desperately at his new handhold as he carefully bucked up into Iruka’s mouth. Iruka had always liked a bit of hair pulling during sex, and he couldn’t help but moan knowing that it was Kakashi doing it as he got his cock sucked.

Kakashi’s wanton sounds as he worshipped the man’s cock were incredibly satisfying, but Iruka figured he wouldn't last much longer.

As he worked Kakashi with his mouth, Iruka opened another condom packet with his hands and did the same for the bottle of lube—all without taking his eyes off Kakashi, who writhed in ecstasy under his mounting climax.

Iruka rolled the condom over his middle finger and spread more lube over it. He lined the finger up against Kakashi’s hole and pressed in slowly and carefully, thrusting it in and out, then crooked his finger. He brushed against Kakashi’s prostate, feeling Kakashi’s release trapped in by the condom as he keened loudly.

Iruka let Kakashi’s softening cock slip out of his mouth. He eased his finger out of Kakashi’s ass and pulled the condom off his finger, tossing it in the trash.

He let his eyes roam over Kakashi. The man was a sight to behold: his eyes were squeezed shut and chest was still heaving as he rode out the lingering waves of his orgasm; sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and he looked utterly boneless and debauched. Iruka was suddenly very aware of his own throbbing need, and the growing wet spot on the front of his underwear.

Iruka moved to straddle Kakashi, shoving his underwear down around his hips to free his cock. He took himself in hand, his fist tight as he stroked himself toward his orgasm to the vision of a sex-stupified Kakashi.

Then Kakashi’s hand was closing around his, joining in the steady rhythm.

“Come for me, Iruka,” Kakashi murmured. His free hand was perched on Iruka’s thigh, gently kneading it.

Iruka groaned as his orgasm swept him up and knocked the breath out of him, his seed spilling across Kakashi’s stomach and down over their combined fists.

Iruka listed forward, unable to keep himself sitting up. Kakashi caught him, enveloping him in a loose embrace. The clamminess of sweat cooled skin bothered him, and his hair sticking to his face was mildly annoying, but Iruka was just too tired and comfortable to move. Kakashi ran his hands down Iruka’s back, lulling Iruka to sleep. 

He didn’t even register the kiss pressed into the crown of his head as he drifted off.

*

Iruka woke a little later, his head muzzy and eyes crusty from his impromptu nap.

Sitting up in the bed he realized the lights had been turned off. The dimmed light of the aquarium cast the room in soothing blue light. He had also been tucked under the blankets, and the mess that had been made was cleaned up; he was still naked too.

More importantly, he was alone. The bed’s owner seemingly vanished.

Iruka laid back down, settling his arms across his stomach and looked up through the window above the bed. The view of space was calming, and Iruka admired how the cabin was so silent. He’d never been in such a quiet ship before—It was nice. Being here was nice. Spending the evening with Kakashi had been especially nice.

God, he had it bad.

Eventually, the door to the cabin hissed open and Kakashi walked in carrying something in his arms. He was clad in a T-shirt and a pair of dark pajama bottoms.

Iruka was inexplicably relieved to see him cross the threshold. At some point, he had come to hate Kakashi disappearing after their meet-ups. He felt a little dumb that he hadn’t realized his feelings before.

He liked Kakashi.

More than he probably should.

“Hey,” Kakashi said, noticing that Iruka was awake. He didn’t bother messing with the lights and made his way over to the coffee table next to the couch.

“Hey back,” Iruka replied, leaning back on an elbow.

He watched Kakashi set whatever it was he was holding down onto the table. Then his eyes followed the man as he walked towards the bed. Kakashi sat down on the edge of it, on Iruka’s side.

“I thought you disappeared on me,” Iruka confessed softly.

“Not this time,” Kakashi promised and leaned down, pressing his lips against Iruka’s.

It was extremely foolish of him to think it, but Iruka would gladly follow Kakashi to hell and back if it meant that he could keep on kissing him.


End file.
